


Cemetry Eyes

by PastelPunkPrincess



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blood Kink, Knifeplay, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Restraints, Riding Crops, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPunkPrincess/pseuds/PastelPunkPrincess
Summary: "I believe you've grown tired with life Gerard. Please, let me show you some fun, let me show you what it's like to be alive again. I promise, you will not be disappointed."Gerard meets an amazing man that takes his breath away and brings back his fire for life, with a night to remember. But there just might be more to him than what meets the eye.





	Cemetry Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> SMUT, VIOLENCE, AND BLOOD WARNING

There he stood, the man with the dangerous eyes and the crooked smile.

He had the kind of eyes that you couldn't look away from, the kind that you could lose yourself in. They seemed to look deep within you and see everything before you even spoke a word. I saw him staring me down, intent heavy behind those hazel green orbs and I knew he had me.

He put every word into one look and focused it at me like a laser beam, cutting right down to my core. The message came through loud and clear, "you're hot and I want you." I tried my best to not let it affect me, to appear as if his lust ladened gaze wasn't igniting a raging fire inside me, like he hadn't gotten me under his spell, but that was definitely not true.

He was bewitching and I was completely consumed by his beauty.

I knew there was so much more to him as he stood there gazing at me. Something deep below the surface that swirled with a hazy mystery and flooded my brain with intrigue. I needed more. I needed to know what it was about this man that had all together captivated me from this one mere encounter, a single look.

I couldn't back down, as much as I wanted to tear my gaze from his, but to back down now would be to admit defeat. I couldn't let him know that my body begged to fulfill his request. I hated that my damn male anatomy was so easily swayed with the promise of pleasure and a pretty face.

Realizing he would have to make the first move, he stalked over, his movements confident and poised. He seemed to ease through the crowed as if we were the only two in the room. My heart rate picked up and I could feel it thrumming in my chest like it was throwing itself at my rib cage trying to get out, trying to get to him.

He stopped just in front of me, his lips parting in a full smile. It was like this was some massive game to him and I couldn't help but feel as though he did this for fun.

"I wanted to talk to the prettiest guy in the room and well, here I am."

His voice was deep, liquid smooth, Italian, definitely from Jersey. It was comforting with a little bit of an edge to it.

I could also smell his cologne, nice and warm but still light.

His eyes were even prettier under the lights of the bar, the green glinting with twinges of gold. I blushed deeply and looked down at the dark wooden bar top, hiding behind my hair.

The stranger let out a small chuckle, putting his hands in his pockets and leaning back slightly on the balls of his feet. His posture spoke of ease and confidence; he was a man of refinement but still had a roughness to him that had my head spinning.

"Don't be shy sugar. You shouldn't have to hide a pretty face like that."

I swear my heart stopped and I looked up at him in surprise. He was an intoxicating mix of boldness and sweet words. He seemed like nothing but trouble to me, and yet I couldn't help but be impressed and wooed.

He was the dreamy guy women swooned for and men all grew jealous of, and for some strange reason, I of all people, had caught his eye. I didn't know if I should have been worried about this or feel honored. Something about it all seemed too good to be true.

"T-thanks," I stuttered and blushed a bit but held his eyes this time.

His whole face seemed to warm at the eye contact, his pretty fuck me eyes softened a bit, drawing up at the sides with a smile. His high cheekbones filled out as his smooth lips stretched in bowed curves, showing his perfect white teeth.

It was like watching the sun come out from behind the clouds, his face radiated with a beauty and happiness that was infectious and I couldn't help when the corners of my own mouth tugged up to mimic his.

He seemed to consider me for a moment and decided that I was definitely worth continuing his pursuit.

For the first time since he spotted me, his eyes left me and turned to the bar tender.

It felt strange now to be released from his attention, even if it was just for a moment. It felt like his gaze was the fire that burned in my very soul and now that it left, I was cold and empty. I craved it, I needed it, I had to have those wonderful eyes back on me.

It had seemed that despite all my best efforts to keep him out he had consumed me whole. In those few moments of eye contact, he had gotten past every barrier, every defense I had ever built up and now I was longing to welcome him in.

His gaze had been like a soft caress and a strong determined statement all at once.

He made me feel sexy and beautiful beyond all belief, he made me feel alive.

I had been cold and empty all my life and I never imagined that anyone could make me burn and thrive again. This man, I didn't even know his name, had already done for me in five minutes what I no one had been able to accomplish in years.

Maybe I should change that.

"Wh-What's your name?" I choked out, as he turned back to me.

His eyes flicked back to my face and for those few seconds, seemed to hold something else, shock or surprise maybe, but it almost looked dark, sort of feral. Maybe it was just a trick of the light or being caught off guard, because it wasn't even detectable a split second later and I wondered if I had imagined it.

He let out a short laugh and licked his lips slightly, as he leaned against the counter, waiting for the drinks he ordered us. His gaze was intense and shifting slowly around to different features on my face.

It was almost like he was debating on whether or not he should actually give me such a valuable piece of information, like he was measuring me up to see if I was worthy of such knowledge.

Was a nameless, no strings, fuck all he wanted? Did he really think I seemed like the candidate for such a crude and selfish performance?

"Frank," his steady quite voice interrupted my silent revere.

He had spoken so quietly that I almost hadn't heard him.

It was like he spoke a secret that only I was to know and never repeat above a whisper, and even then, only to him. I looked at his face and saw nothing but truth, holding a dead seriousness that it hadn't before.

I had thought he both scared and excited me before, but this new look was making my blood boil and my stomach clench. It was cold as winter, like razor sharp icicles that held so much beauty, yet were so deadly.

I hadn't even realized I wasn't breathing till the fiery ache in my lungs forced me to suck in a shaky breath.

"Gerard," I rushed out in a breathy sigh.

It was all I could manage, as amusement fluttered back on his face. He was once again the sexy sly devil he had been before.

Goodness, I had been right. There was so much more about Frank that I wanted to know. So much he was hiding behind those golden orbs.

The mystery alone was itching and clawing at my insides, making me ache to pick his brain apart a know him in every way possible. But he added so many more cards to the table. He was sexy, mysterious, cocky, confident, smooth, classy, rough, beautiful, and much much more.

My fingers ached to reach out and touch his thick bony hand, he had poised right at the edge of the bar top.

Tattoos decorated from his fingers to his wrist, inching and twining over every part of his hand in a tasteful display and disappearing up his dress shirt sleeve. A large gold ring sat on his pinky with a black rectangle stone inset and a black skull ring covered his ring finger.

There were words on it at the bottom of it, but before I could get a better look, our drinks arrived.

Frank grabbed them from the bartender with a courteous nod and handed one to me, taking a sip of his own. He sighed and settled his glass back down onto the bar top, turning those intense eyes back on me.

Now they held a warm glow, something inviting and curious, in a flirty sort of way.

"So tell me about yourself Gerard. What's a pretty guy like you doing here all alone?"

I didn't quite know how to answer him.

I had come here alone because I was alone. I wanted to drowned my sorrows in glass after glass, till I could forget for a brief time how miserable I was. I was boring and not much to bother with, so no one ever had. Why was this man so interested in me, I just couldn't fathom it?

I sighed and dropped my eyes down to my lap in embarrassment.

"Because I had no one to come with me. I'm just here for the booze."

He hummed and gently placed his fingers under my chin, tilting my eyes up to meet his once again.

"Then let me fix that," he purred slyly and stroked his thumb gently across my jawline.

His eyes sparkled with wit and cunning, and oozed with sex and longing.

I could feel my jaw drop and my eyes go wide. Was Frank really suggesting what I think he was? I wanted desperately to find out. I wanted to know him, taste him, and feel him in every way he could provide and then some.

He dropped some cash on the bar top for the drinks and turned to me, smoothly holding out his arm for me to take.

"I believe you've grown tired with life Gerard. Please, let me show you some fun, let me show you what it's like to be alive again. I promise, you will not be disappointed."

I felt my heart cut ten flips in my chest. How the hell did I get so fucking lucky for this beautiful angel to swoop down from heaven and ask me to come with him? There was no way I was turning this down, I may never have an opportunity like this again.

I got up, slightly dumbfounded I'm sure, and put my hand on his outstretched arm.

He led me through the crowded room and I swear, all eyes were on us, or at least it felt that way, and for once it wasn't a bad feeling. I felt like everyone was jealous of the fact that I had somehow caught the attention of the most gorgeous man I'd ever seen.

I followed him out to the floor where everyone was dancing to the heavy bass music, pumping through the club's giant speakers. It was wild and energetic, seemingly pouring into my veins and pounding my chest, calling me to join in. Everywhere was a sea of people in an array of erotic dance moves, tangled limbs and fronts to backs. It was beautiful and alive.

Frank let go of my arm and turned me around, grabbing my hips and pulling me to him, losing himself to the music. I nearly fainted, when I felt his amazing body moving against mine, his crotch grinding forward into me.

He started tugging at my sides to roll my hips forward against him too and I took the hint, throwing my arms over his shoulders and my head back.

I was intoxicated with the music and the feeling of our bodies pressed close, moving to the beat. A thick heat filled the club and the bass pounded in my ears. I could see flashes of colored lights playing across his face through the darkness and sweat started to run and tickle at my scalp.

My heart was pounding in my chest with nervousness, but also from the exercise and arousal. I felt a warmth quickly start to pool in my gut that was deeply sexual.

Frank's thigh pressed between my legs and he clawed at my hips, pulling me flush against him and I had to keep from moaning, as I felt his hard on rubbing up against the top of my thigh through his pants. He chuckled in my ear, as I panted and pulled his shoulders closer to me, roll my own crotch against his thigh.

I felt his hands start to move along my body as we danced and I could feel the press of the others in the crowd against me, one guy's crotch getting awfully close to my ass, while I shook it.

Frank must not have liked that, because he quickly spun me around and pulled me tight to his body, sliding his hands down to my hips again as he stepped up his moves a bit in jealously.

I chuckled to myself and decided to show him that I didn't want any other guy with me. I ground my ass back against him and was instantly rewarded with him nipping at my neck. So I leaned my head to the side to give him better access and focused on working my ass against his hard cock.

His lips traced higher and higher, biting and licking, until he turned my face with one hand and started placing gentle kisses to my own. I tangled a hand back into his short black hair and parted my lips, deepening the kiss, from chased to passionate and hungry, our tongues dancing together like our bodies.

Everything felt amazing, the way our bodies moved together so well and the feeling of his mouth on mine, it was like we were meant to do this forever. But I was starting to get painfully hard myself, so I gathered my courage and pulled away, turning to face him.

Frank looked a bit confused at first but I grabbed his hand and started pulling him from the dance floor, to somewhere quieter, so I could ask him for what I really wanted right now.

I had never been so turned on in my life and I didn't want this night to end with him leaving and me never tasting what it felt like to be with him in every way. There was no way I was letting this gorgeous perfect man slip through my fingers.

Once we got out to the bar area, things were much calmer, so I could finally ask him the question my boner had already decided for me.

I pushed him against the wall and he smiled darkly at my sudden burst of confidence, as I kissed him again, working my way along his jawline to his ear. I slipped one hand between us and started palming him through his pants, making sure to give him a good squeeze before I spoke.

He groaned loudly in my ear and I chuckled softly.

"Hey, do you think we can go somewhere a little more... private?" I purred.

Frank didn't bother answering me, he just grabbed my free hand and tugged me toward the front door, at a quick pace.

I could feel myself grinning from ear-to-ear with giddiness, for what I prayed was coming next. I hadn't had sex in ages and I wanted this so bad, it was killing me to wait even a few more seconds.

He pulled me through the parking lot and over to the valet section, where a full chrome Ferrari California was parked, shimmering in the city lights. My eyes practically popped out of my skull. This car was like three thousand pounds of hot sex and probably cost a fortune, I couldn't believe this was his.

My face must have been rather comical, because he giggled at me, as he unlocked the car.

"It's even better on the inside, trust me."

"Please tell me we're not having sex in this car. It's too beautiful. I'm scared to just breath on it too hard, let alone sit in it."

He laughed again and opened my door, ushering me in and then quickly moving to the driver's side.

When he started the engine, I swore I almost jizzed my pants. The rumble of it vibrated through the whole car and sent a shiver down my spine. This car was amazing and I couldn't stop drooling over every inch of the black leather interior and chrome detailing. The seats alone were worth it, the butter leather just hugged your ass and felt like a dream.

"You might want to buckle up," was all he said, before he whipped it out of the parking lot and down the street.

I yelped and felt my stomach lurch, as the engine roared down through the city streets, reverberating off the steel and glass of the office buildings and skyscrapers around us. The lights seemed to dance and create an almost living feel, to the chrome body of the car, as we raced through town.

My heart was pounding ninety miles an hour in my chest and my whole body buzzed with adrenaline, excitement, and a little fear. But that was nothing compared to when I suddenly felt his hand on my crotch.

I wanted to yell at him to keep both his hands on the wheel at these speeds, but he started palming me through my pants and my mind lost the ability to form words. It was frightening and exhilarating and I was so fucking turned on, my body could hardly keep up with all the sensations at once.

It wasn't too much longer until the road turned to forest around us and we pulled into a long private drive.

A large fancy brown and grey house came into view, surrounded by shrubbery and manicured lawns. I just sat there gawking at the river stone siding, large carved cedar pillars that held up the awning over the circle drive, and the rich grey-blue siding and chocolate shingled roof.

The whole thing was three stories and absolutely breath taking. I almost forgot the world around me, until Frank cleared his throat.

"Let's go inside shall we," he smiled knowingly and exited the car.

I didn't even realize we had parked.

Once we were inside, I was even more astounded. The huge vaulted ceilings and curved wooden staircases, the mahogany wooden floors and flagstone kitchen, I didn't know where to look first. But Frank couldn't be bothered with staring at his own house and grabbed my hand, pulling me to the staircase the most likely led to his bedroom upstairs.

As soon as he tugged me into the blood red and black room, his lips were on mine, his finger tangled in my messy black hair. His tongue licked over my bottom lip, demanding entrance and I opened my mouth, melting into the kiss.

His lips on mine felt like he was sending me to heaven. I felt all floaty and drunk from the sensation of his tongue sliding across mine and our lips gliding together.

Frank slammed me up against the wall and I moaned into his mouth, clawing at his shoulders as he rocked his hips against me. He just snarled in reply and moved to start sucking and nipping at my neck again. I felt his hands skim down my sides until he reached my ass, and he squeezed hard with both hands.

I yelped a bit, my head hitting the wall behind me and he chuckled darkly.

"Hop up," he told me, and I quickly jumped up wrapping my legs around him.

He carried me over to the bed, twirling me around a bit and dropped me down with a thump. A lustful smirk graced his face and a playful look twinkled in his eyes, as he crawled over me, throwing off his red tie and started popping the buttons on his black dress shirt.

I was so desperate to feel his body against mine, I couldn't wait. I reached forward and helped him jerk it off his shoulders, my hands roving over the beautiful ink twining his arms and over his toned shoulders.

God he was a wet dream come true.

I pulled him down to me and he started kissing my neck, slipping his hand underneath my back.

He moved his head up so that his lips were just by my ear, his soft breath fanning at my neck and sending a pleasant shiver through me. Frank let out a breathy hum at my reaction and slowly snaked his other hand up my body to join the fist. He jerked me tight against him, causing me to gasp loudly at the sudden aggression.

"I want to do so many dirty things to you," he snarled in between nibbling at my ear lobe.

He grabbed two handfuls of my leather jacket and pulled it off harshly, throwing it to the floor behind him with a satisfying thump and stepped back grinning. I pulled off my shirt quickly, eager to get started and stared up at his sex hungry face.

He closed the distance between us again, and I took Frank's face between my thin delicate artist's hands and kissing him passionately. Frank reached his hands up and pushed on my chest until I was flat on the bed again, and he pulled back with a smirk, running his hands across my chest to play at my nipples.

I let out a stifled moan and he started rocking his hips down on me, his hard cock rubbing against mine through our pants. But he pulled away quickly, standing up and looking down at me.

"Pants off now. Then I want you on your hands and knees."

I sat up on the bed and swiftly jerked my pants off, flipping over to do as he said, and I heard Frank taking off his own pants behind me, but when I turned to look, he stopped.

"Uh, uh, uh. Eyes forward," he tutted.

I turned back around with a funny twisting feeling in my gut. I hadn't ever been told what to do during sex before. This was all so new to me but something made me want to obey his every command, and it wasn't demeaning or weird, it was hot and sexy and I wanted more.

I heard his pants hit the floor behind me and I ached to look and see what kind of heat he was packing, so to speak, but this desire to please and obey him was far stronger.

I felt the bed dip behind me as he walked towards me on his knees, coming up on my left side and trailing a hand across my back. I shivered at the sensation and I felt my cock give a twitch between my legs.

"Have you ever wanted revenge on someone, Gerard? Have you ever wanted to hurt some because of something they did to you?"

I found the question kind of odd given the circumstance but answered it never the less.

"Um, I... I guess so, why?"

He ignored my question and just continued on.

"Hmm, so you've wanted to hurt someone for a reason, but how about for no reason? Have you ever just felt the sudden explicable urge to hurt someone just because you know how good it would make you feel?"

Now I was starting to get freaked out.

"No? I can't say that I have."

"You've never wanted to be an asshole and just fuck with people for fun sometimes?"

"Well yeah, I mean, doesn't everyone sometimes."

"Didn't it feel good. Didn't it make you laugh and feel happy, or perhaps better about yourself, maybe even powerful and in control?"

I didn't answer him because I knew he was right. I had never thought about it before but I had enjoyed hurting someone for no reason, other than my own entertainment or happiness and it made me feel sick.

Me and my brother had often hurt, humiliated, and degraded each other for fun, even in front of our friends. But almost everyone did stuff like that. Siblings and friends messed with each other all the time and if people didn't delight in others pain or misfortune, then stuff like America's Funniest Home Videos, Jackass, and most of YouTube wouldn't even exist.

Somehow I felt a little better knowing I wasn't the only one.

He must have known I was slowly coming to the realization he wanted, and took my silence as a yes.

"You know, it's scientifically proven, that most people, when they see something cute and small, like a baby or a puppy, have a desire to show some sort of aggressive emotional and physical response. They want to squeeze or pinch or hurt that thing, for no reason at all, other than they know it would make them feel better."

He leaned down so he was right next to my ear and whispered, "So you see Gerard, we're all sadists at heart."

Then I felt a stinging pain in my ass, as he cracked his hand down across my left cheek, tearing a yelp and a moan from my body.

"And some of us are masochists," he continued louder, turning my face to look at him with his thumb under my chin.

"Gerard, I don't know what it is about you, but ever since I laid eyes on you earlier, you've made me want to hurt you in all the best possible ways," he hummed, as he ran his other hand through my hair, his voice dark and husky.

His eyes were blown out with lust and his lips were inches from mine, making me desperate to kiss him again, but Frank yanked on my hair, pulling my head back, and licked a swatch up my neck. I just groaned and whimpered, my legs shaking with desire.

"I want to fucking tear you apart," he growled and let go, getting off the bed and started going through the drawers of the nightstand beside it.

He pulled out a dark red rolled up cloth and gently placed it on top of the mahogany wood, unrolling it.

There were quite a few things inside of it, but before I got a good look, he barked at me again to face forward.

"Behave now, I wouldn't want to punish you for being bad before we've even begun."

I gulped and started to sweat nervously, a spike of fear twisting firmly in my gut.

Punishment? I had no idea what I had gotten myself into but it was making me scared and crazy turned on all at once. Although, with a face like his, he could have been an axe murderer and I still would have gladly let him do his worst. If this was the last sex I ever had, at least it was probably going to be the best sex ever.

I felt his hand trail over my back stopping at my hips, he took them in both hands and tilted them down so my lower back dipped and my ass stuck out. Then he let go, picking up something off the dresser and getting on the bed behind me.

He drug the end of something small and leather down my back and I sucked in a breath at the sudden sensation of it across my skin. I arched my back more and he drug it closer to the small of my back, pausing before he got to my ass.

"Stay still."

"Wh-Ahhh!"

It caught me off guard when the small leather piece cracked down across my ass in a stinging pain, worse than when he used his hand earlier. The sound of it reverberated through the room and I whimpered, feeling tears sting my eyes but at the same time it felt so good, it was like an electric shock to my body and felt my insides start to tighten with the pleasure.

He landed another crack across the other cheek and I cried out again, tears starting to trickle down my face and I dug my fingers into the sheets. My dick was starting to throb painfully, as the tingling sensation in my ass awakened the nerves there.

He landed two more in quick succession and it took my breath away. My arms gave out from under me and I fell over, my eyes closed and panting heavily into the sheets. My body was over whelmed with the sensations of pain and pleasure. It made my head spinning and my nerves singing with adrenaline. I felt almost high with it and I couldn't believe it, but I wanted more.

"Please more," I begged weakly and I heard him chuckle darkly above me, running a hand over the reddened skin to sooth the ache.

I sucked in a breath and pushed my ass up into his hand, which he rewarded with another smack of the leather tongue and I almost collapsed altogether.

He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me up to my hands and knees again, turning my head to look at him.

"This is a riding crop," he spoke informatively, running the flexible black shaft across my shoulder until he got to the leather tip.

"I like to use if for sensation and pain play, and this is defiantly both. You're doing really well by the way. I can tell you like this toy. I will try and give you everything I've got. If you can't handle it, I want you to say 'red', is that clear?"

"Yes."

"Good, then let's really do this, no more playing around. Now face the front like before and this time, don't fall down."

I took in a shaky breath, facing forward again just like before, and nodded for him to start again.

Frank lifted the crop off my shoulder and then slammed it hard down across my ass. I nearly jumped off the bed from the pain but at the same time I felt the pleasure in my body skyrocket. I didn't think it was possible but a few more hits like this and I'd probably cum untouched all over the sheets.

I heard him grunt as he landed the next hit and I clawed at the sheets, letting out a hoarse moan.

I could feel my neglected cock heavy and leaking like a sieve between my thighs, and I longed for him to touch me, even just for a few seconds to take the edge off.

He landed another and another, panting and grunting with each hit, until he was practically moaning. I could tell he had his jaw grit, spittle flying with each harsh breath through his teeth, not holding anything back. He was wild and feral and I couldn't get enough of it.

The pain in my ass was practically excruciating and tears were just pouring down my face. My throat hurt from crying out and my legs were shaking uncontrollably, but I was in pure ecstasy at the same time. I could feel myself right at the edge and I felt like I was about to explode in pleasure.

He landed one last hit and the last remaining thread holding me back shattered. I came so hard that I felt myself black out and I moaned obscenely, collapsing into the sheets from the sheer force of it taking the last of the energy I had left.

I lay there gasping for breath and trying to come back down to earth, my ass burning and hot, probably covered in welts.

He flipped me over gently and climbed off the bed, walking back over to the dresser. I could see that he was rock hard though, and I wondered why he didn't want to get off himself, although, it made me slightly perturbed and thrilled by how much he got off on hurting me, to get that hard.

"What about you?" I questioned breathily, trying to raise to my elbows to see him.

He turned to look at me, his gaze stern and very serious, his eyes held that razor sharp dark edge from earlier at the bar. Slowly, a wicked smile spread across his face and he eyed me up and down. There was a hunger there that went far beyond lustful, it was something more, something sinister. He longed to cause me pain with every fiber of his being and I didn't know how to process that.

"Oh, we're not done yet," he giggled, slightly maniacal and defiantly insane.

My heart shot into my throat and my eyes widened in fear, but my ass ached too much to move quickly and Frank was on top of me again before I could get up. He straddled my stomach and grabbed my wrists in his hands.

"Come now, don't be like that Gerard. We're just getting to the fun part. Trust me, you'll be thanking me after you hit your second orgasm for tonight."

He still had that crazy ass grin plastered on his face, his breathing hot and heavy, as if he'd just got done running. I could tell he was practically vibrating with adrenaline, high with the feeling of it coursing through every part of him. I tried to fight Frank but it was useless, my body was too weak after the beating I just received and he was pretty strong.

He placed some leather cuffs on both my wrists and then shifted me up the bed a bit, so he could hook them together at the hole in the top of the headboard. At this point I was sitting up slightly, my back against the headboard and pillows, and my arms chained together over my head.

I whimpered as he climbed off my lap and felt a whole new round of tears start to fall. I was so scared now, what the hell was he going to do? I didn't know, but whatever it was, it didn't seem good.

He returned to the dresser, humming some strange tune to himself as he moved things around, arranging them the way he wanted. I heard the dull clink of metal on metal and the heavy thud of other things and my mind instantly began to panic.

"Hmm, this one will do nicely," he spoke gleefully, before he walked over to me.

I caught sight of what was in his hand and my eyes nearly popped out of my skull at the large kitchen knife glinting in the light.

Oh God! I was having sex with psycho.

He climbed on top of me, straddling my hips once again. His eyes were piercing, I swear he could look right into my soul and I shook with fear. I pulled and tugged hard at the restraints but all it did was chaff my wrists and make him chuckle.

He leaned over me, kissing and licking across my chest, his other hand thumbing at my nipple, as he rolled his hips against me. Despite the amount of fear I felt, the beautiful feeling of his hard cock sliding against mine, had me groaning loudly, as my over sensitive cock took in the sensation.

I didn't think I would be able to get hard again so quickly, but as he leaned down and sucked on my other nipple, playing at it with his tongue, I felt my dick twitch.

When he felt that, he pulled away and smiled again, pressing the blade flat against my face.

My eyes went wide in horror and a high pitch whimper fell from my lips.

"This is one of my favorite knives," he spoke, turning the cold steel to press the blade against my cheek.

"We're going to have some fun now Gerard," he purred, and brought the tip of the knife to my lip, very lightly, not cutting me, just pushing my bottom lip down with the flat of the blade.

His predatory eyes went from my lips up to my eyes and they were now ice cold and calculated. They lost every ounce of humanity from behind them and now consisted of only cold death, like the blade he held.

He pressed down just enough with the tip of the blade to my lip to draw blood and then pulled the knife away, leaning forward and lapping up the blood with his tongue.

At this point, my brain began to cloud over sort of, and funny floaty calm washed over me. I started to feel dopey and drunk, but at the same time, I longed for the pleasure Frank could give me, longed to do as he said and please him. It was like I was hypnotized, completely under his spell.

I opened my mouth and kissed him, our tongues gliding together. I could taste the deep heady metallic flavor of my own blood and I wasn't as afraid as I should have been anymore.

He pulled back pressed the edge of the blade to my skin, and I shivered a bit but he caressed my face and whispered comforting words to me. I held my breath, as he slowly started sliding it across my pecks and down to my sternum, putting just enough pressure to leave a red scratch line but not enough to actually draw blood.

I sucked in a shaky breath at the feeling, it was strange. The small burning cut stung, but also felt good at the same time. I could feel myself getting hard all over again.

He swirled the knife a bit as he went lower circled my bellybutton, leaving a long scratch in a 'y' pattern down my body, that ending in a circle.

I watched Frank as he did this. He was so focused and intense, his eyes glassy and blown out. It was like he was in a trance himself, drinking in the way the knife danced on my pale skin, leaving an angry pink in its wake.

I was still frightened a bit, but he seemed to be toying with me, just trying to instill fear for his enjoyment and maybe even my own.

He brought the knife back up and this time he pressed harder. I sucked in a breath through my teeth, as he drew blood, watching the red beads pool up to the surface.

I felt all the fear from before come rushing back to me and I tried to pull way but he just held the knife to my throat and I instantly stilled. Then he leaned forward slowly, looking into my eyes, his own hazy with lust, and licked up the dots of blood. He closed his eyes savoring it on his tongue like the most delicious chocolate, humming in mirth.

The look he gave me when he opened his eyes again was positively sinister, as he licked his lips and prepared to cut again.

I tried even harder to pull away but he only cut me more if I moved, so I just stayed as still as possible and watched, breathing heavily from fear. But even though the cuts hurt, they weren't deep, so I just forced myself to relax and focus on how good they felt instead.

It was so dangerous and nerve wracking, but it was also kind of thrilling and really turning me on seeing him like this.

Frank brought the knife lower onto my abdomen and I got scared again, because the skin was so sensitive there and awfully close to my dick, but the cuts remained shallow and I relaxed again.

At this point he had gotten me pretty hard again, and he took the blood from the new cuts and rubbed it on the head of my dick with his thumb, making me just about cry with pleasure. He leaned down and started licking it off, along with the pre-cum that had gathered there, and I moaned loudly, throwing my head back.

He got up then setting the knife aside and opening the drawer to produce a bottle of lube, before he climbed back on top of me. After he had coated his fingers in lube, he backed up, pulling my legs farther apart and getting in between them. He slowly leaned down and started lapping and sucking at the cuts there while he pushed a finger inside me.

I gasped at the two feelings at once, it felt so good, it had my head spinning and I was now desperate for more.

"Oh, fuck Frank, please," I whined and begged.

He just bit down on the tender flesh and fucked his finger into me faster, making me cry out in pain and pleasure. He quickly added a second finger and at this point I was trying my best to push down on them as he thrust in me.

My dick was leaking badly again and throbbing so hard, it was boarder line killing me. I needed him in me like my life depended on it, fuck prep.

"Frank fucking fuck me already!" I cried out hoarsely and he just looked up at me with the craziest smile yet, so dark and haunting I'd probably see it in my nightmares forever.

It was something about his eyes, they were a deep dark cold and unforgiving place. It was like staring into the open maw of your own grave before you were pushed inside and swallowed whole by the ground, buried alive.

"I was waiting for you to say that," he pulled back, getting up on his knees and grabbed both my thighs, jerking me against him, "Oh, I will sweetie. I most definitely will."

I fell flat on my back, my hands pulled taunt over my head, as he chuckled and continued to smile down at me. He pulled my hips up and around him so my ass rested in his lap and ran his hands across my pale thighs.

I was sweating and panting all over again, a complete desperate mess, writhing on the bed, whining for his touch.

He slapped my thigh harshly and barked at me to stay still, as he held onto me with one hand and lined himself up with the other.

I was chanting little 'yes, yes, yes's, when I felt the blunt head of his dick against my entrance, starting to push in. But before I could adjust properly, he jerked me toward him, slamming in dry all at once and I cried out loudly, arching up off the bed even more and pulling at my restraints.

Frank dug his nails into both of my hips and pulled me off half way, slamming me back onto him and starting up a hard fast rhythm, and at the angle, absolutely abusing my prostate.

My brain was practically melting in my skull from the pleasure, pain, and speed. I could hardly keep up with all that was happening, still so tired from before. But I felt my orgasm coming at me like a freight train and my insides felt like they were going to explode with the pressure that was building. My stomach felt so tangled up in knots and I was gasping for each breath.

His grunting, my strangled moans, and the slap of skin on skin filled the room, along with the heavy smell of sweat, blood, and sex.

I hissed at the pain, holding my breath, just trying to endure it. But he slapped my ass harshly and screamed out in pain, my legs squeezing tight around him.

He snarled loudly and stopped fucking into me, gritting his teeth, as he clawed into my chest, raking his nails all the way down my body to my hips, decorating my body in bloody cuts. I let out a high pitched cut off screech ending in a groan, and he chuckled loudly, watching blood form on the scratches. He not only left more but opened up the previous cuts too.

I shuddered as he leaned down, lapping at the cuts with his tongue, making them sting even more, sweat dripping from his hair onto my chest.Then Frank ran his hand up my body as I arched up into his hand, streaking it through all the blood and bringing it to his face, licking it off.

I could feel myself right at the edge now and I was crying, tears pouring down my face from all the pain and emotions I was feeling. He was doing exactly like he said, he was tearing me apart, mind, body, and soul. He was ripping through every fiber of my being and reinventing me as nothing but pain and pleasure.

I could feel myself going down into darkness and it was so peaceful, I welcomed it, embraced it, as he resumed his feral pace.

I could tell he was just as close as I was from the way he was panting and growling with each thrust. Then he was right there and before I could slip away, he wrapped one hand around my dick and started jerking me quickly.

I moaned loudly and was pulled back into consciousness slightly, teetering on the verge of my climax. All I needed was just a bit more and I'd be sailing over.

Then Frank bit down into my thigh, and I gasped out, coming so hard between us, it took my breath away. Thick hot ropes splattering my chest, mixing with the bloody mess he made on my pale skin. My eyes rolled back and I collapsed, as darkness enveloped me.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frank came seconds after Gerard had slipped into darkness, with a harsh shout and long moan.

Once he caught his breath, he pulled out and watched the pink blood stained cum drip out of his overly abused hole. Frank just smiled and slide out from under him, leaning down to lap it up. He licked his sticky blood and cum covered lips, and moaning at the taste of Gerard all over his tongue.

There was traces of the two fluids all over his face and hands, and some of it even doted the sheets.

He looked down at the beautiful work of art that he had created, Gerard's pale skin contrasting perfectly with the brilliant crimson, like blood on snow. Frank got up carefully, as to not disturb his canvas and went to wash his hands in the sink.

Once he'd cleaned them enough, he grabbed his nice Nikon camera from the shelf and took pictures of his hard work, saving it forever to add to his collection since this one was only temporary.

When he was satisfied he went through the long process of cleaning up, both Gerard and all his equipment, giving Gerard the proper aftercare and placing everything back in the red cloth again.

But as he went to put it away, the black case below it caught his eye.

He pulled it out and set it in place of where the cloth was, opening it to reveal a large butchers knife.

He smiled warmly in admiration at the many memories he had from this particular knife, lifting it delicately from the case. It was the reason he got his 'I'm a graveyard' tattoo.

Frank held it up to the light, turning it over in his hand a couple times, then raising it up and looked from it to where Gerard lay, still passed out on the bed, pursing his lips in thought.

A wicked grin spread across his face once more, as he imagined all the fun he could have with this.

Smiling with those cemetery eyes.


End file.
